1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable controlling shirt system and more particularly pertains to removably supporting an electronic device with cables and for constraining the cables while exercising, the supporting and constraining and exercising being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of workout shirts of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, workout shirts of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting an electronic device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a cable controlling shirt system that allows removably supporting an electronic device with cables and for constraining the cables while exercising, the supporting and constraining and exercising being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the cable controlling shirt system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably supporting an electronic device with cables and for constraining the cables while exercising, the supporting and constraining and exercising being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cable controlling shirt system which can be used for removably supporting an electronic device with cables and for constraining the cables while exercising, the supporting and constraining and exercising being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.